


Your Touch So Foreign

by Rainripple



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, lots of snark lmao, magic stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainripple/pseuds/Rainripple
Summary: Separated from Leo and stuck in Askr without his usual methods of entertainment, Niles turns to teasing anyone worth his time, even if they are an evil dragon. Needless to say, the time he spends with Grima spices up his life plenty.





	Your Touch So Foreign

**Author's Note:**

> This...this is meant to be a crackship lol *nervous laughter*. I blame Quelyn for feeding me all these juicy ideas lol, this fic would literally not be here without her ideas XD . This fic is kinda meant to be a loose C-A support although most B supports don't have smut in them lol ;;;; Anyway the characterisation is probably all over the place because i tried to write this really fast. I'm still figuring out what to do with the A part so for now heres the B and C. I hope the smut is satisfying even if the rest of the writing doesn't make sense OwO;

Grima was one of the first units to catch Niles’ eye when he was first summoned to Askr.

One minute, he had been standing in front of Leo’s desk giving him a report on a mission and the next he’d been whisked away to a whole other world without even a second to protest. As with any strangers he might come across in Nohr, he put on his flirty persona to the summoner and the few other units who had been present but through all the introductions and innuendos, he sensed some sort of overwhelmingly dark presence. At the doorway, a figure lurked though when they made eye contact with Niles, they turned and disappeared. He made a mental note to check them out later.

000

The summoner, as friendly as they were, showed favouritism to those with higher stats and/or people with particularly interesting skills. As a result, Niles rarely had a chance to cross paths with Grima who spent a lot of time on the battlefield as opposed to Niles who was left to linger in the barracks. Eventually though, he found his opportunity to talk to him and that was during lunchtime.

Grima often sat on a table by himself, shunned by the other units and in particular having very frosty relations with Lucina and other people related to her. It was easy enough for Niles to seat himself beside him.

He waited a little to see what Grima would do. For a few moments, he was ignored but then the man put his spoon down and shot a particularly disdainful look at Niles. “What do you want human?”

His voice, while slightly warped, still retained much of the original person’s tone – Niles has spoken to normal, unpossessed Robins before so he knew what he normally sounded like – and he liked it.

“I just want to get to know you, Mr Grima~” He grinned as he slid slightly more into his personal space.

“Hah, a lowly human like you dares to converse with me? Do you even know who you’re talking to?”

“I aM gRIma ThE fELL draGOn, tHE breAThe oF rUIn, The wINGs of Despair! Or that’s what you tell people hah.” Niles could tell that Grima was irritated by his mock impression and he decided to push his luck. He leaned closer and whispered, “Say, you’re got some niiice hands there, how about you and me go have fun somewhere else~”

The former tactician smirked. “Do you really think you’re worth a speck of my time, human?”

Niles made a show of pretending he was actually considering an answer before responding, “A dragon even as old as you still has plenty of time, I’m sure you could spare a few moments for little old me.”

The atmosphere at the table began to darken, the air becoming almost like a bog. Niles was sure it was meant to be a tactic to scare him into submission but it did anything but that. “I don’t know what you’re doing mister but its pretty fucking hot.” 

There was a split second where a flicker of bewilderment appeared on Grima’s face before his expression hardened and the dark aura intensified, the killing intent almost as evident as Niles’ eyepatch. The sheer amount of evil was so clear it was almost tangible, drawing attention even from people on the other side of the room. It was difficult to breathe. Niles was almost choking on the smog but instead of cowering, he practically crept his way into Grima’s lap and _moaned_ in his ear.

Grima’s reaction was priceless. Clearly he hadn’t been prepared for such insolence and in the midst of his confusion, he shoved Niles away from him and made a hasty escape.

Niles’ shit eating grin made an appearance; he had succeeded in flustering an evil dragon and it was well worth ending up with a cold lunch.

000

In between sightings, Niles found other people to tease and though there were some particular individuals he found more fun than others, Grima was one of his favourites. He missed his lord dearly and with a lack of stimulating activities to do regularly, he often turned to seeking the tactician out. There was a challenge to be found in how far he could push him before he cracked.

The day he got the most extreme reaction was also the first time he ever saw Grima return from a battle with severe wounds. They were almost closed when Niles came across him in the corridor but the palace’s healing properties didn’t magically stich up ripped clothing. His attention was immediately drawn to Grima’s very nice, very…toned torso.

Unfortunately, whatever had happened in that battle had soured his mood a lot and Niles soon got a taste of why he shouldn’t be messing with a dragon like Grima. One moment he was leaning down to whisper something lewd into his ear and the next he was flung into the wall like a doll.

The air was knocked out of his lungs and he wasn’t given a moment to regain it. In an instant, his wrists were bound above his head and Grima’s hands wrapped themselves around Niles’ neck.

“FILTHY HUMAN YOUR INSOLENCE KNOWS NO BOUNDS.” His voice was more warped than usual, sounding barely human but very clearly shaking with anger. “All of you, you’re all the same. So arrogant, so selfish, so _stupid_.”

His grip tightened, completely shutting off Niles’ airflow. He choked.

“ALL YOU DO IS TAKE TAKE TAKE AND TAKE, NEVER SHOWING EVEN A HINT OF GRATITUDE TO YOUR BENEFACTORS…”

Something had set Grima off but Niles couldn’t find it in himself to concentrate properly on his tirade, not when he was quickly running out of air. He trembled slightly though whether it was from the pain in his head or the sheer weight of Grima’s fury was unclear. He was completely at his mercy and as his vision began to flicker, he accepted his fate and shut his eye. For the most part, he was unafraid and willing to accept death but he did spare a few thoughts concerning his lord’s wellbeing.

And then as suddenly as it started, the pressure stopped. Grima stepped away from him, letting Niles’ legs dangle as if he was hanging from the gallows. His neck was sore from the tactician’s gloved hands. As he coughed and gasped for air, he noticed Grima looking at him with some sort of unreadable, pensive look.

“Why’d you stop? Am I too repulsive for you to kill or something?”

Grima grabbed Niles’ chin and stared into his one blue eye. “Do not overstep your boundaries, _worm_.” He hissed, “I could crush you so easily right now, you humans don’t understand how truly fragile you are.”

“Ah yes.” Niles laughed. “You have any number of spells at your disposal to murder me with and you choose to strangle me like a regular thug? That’s rather unbecoming of a dragon don’t you think?”

The tactician narrowed his eyes and began to remove his gloves. Niles noted the purple mark on his hands before he heard a ripping noise. His attention was drawn down to his now torn shirt (well he just couldn’t unzip it normally like a human huh?) 

“Death, would not be a suitable punishment for you.” Grima smiled devilishly at him. “I’m going to give you exactly everything you’ve been grovelling for.”

“Well that’s an interesting way of wording it.”

Grima ignored him and stepped forward, ghosting a hand up Niles’ chest. He leant in close to his neck. “You’re going to pay the price for all the harassment.” A whimper escaped Niles’ lips as Grima bit down hard. “I’ll take you and withhold your pleasure until you learn how to be good.”

He continued to leave more hickeys in other parts of Niles’ body while he divested him of his leggings and boots. Niles groaned a couple of times but otherwise tried to keep quiet; if this dragon wanted to get him to break for him he was going to have to work harder than that. That being said, this was all kinda hot and his dick was already half hard when Grima decided to grind against it.

As his ass was squeezed, Niles asked, “Hey I hope you’re actually planning to use some lube down there.”

“Oh? Are you scared? I’d love to see you scream as I split you apart on my cock.” Grima breathed in like he was smelling some sort of wonderful aroma.

“Well my ass’s wellbeing is one thing but do you really want blood over your dick?”

“I-”

“Look, I’m sure you wanna feel good doing this too so trust me, it feels way better with proper lubrication.” Niles smirked as Grima gave in and leant down, looking for the lube exactly where Niles said it was. He took this opportunity to nudge his chest with a foot. “My my, has anyone told you how nice your body is?”

“Behave fool!” Grima grabbed his ankle and nipped it. “You’re lucky I haven’t tied up your legs too.”

“Well why don’t you?”

Grima ignored his taunt in favour of slicking up his fingers. Niles wasn’t quite ready to give up on his fun so he asked, “Have you ever actually fucked a human before?”

“I have vague memories of being with another man.”

“Before or after getting possessed?”

“Before- wait why am I answering your stupid questions!?”

Niles couldn’t help snort at that. “Oh my god, that’s cute. You’re a virgin; the fell dragon Grima has never fucked before in his life ahah- ahh!?”

He was temporarily silenced as Grima began to guide a finger inside. It had been a while since he last bottomed so of course it was tight. He tried his best to stay relaxed. Soon another finger and then another joined it. As he was stretched, Grima appeared to be searching for something and it wasn’t long till he found it. Niles jolted as his prostate was grazed and the grin on Grima’s face was the only warning before he began his assault, trying to coax out as many noises as possible out of him. By the time he was finished with the preparation, Niles was a panting, sweaty mess.

“I like you best when you’re not talking.”

“Well you _could_ just, I don’t know, gag me or something?”

“Oho but where would be the fun in that? I want to watch you struggle to keep down all those pathetic noises you make.”

Grima moved to make another bite on Niles’ shoulder as he unbuckled his pants and positioned his cock at Niles’ ass. He moved slowly, savouring the tightness of Niles’ ass right up to when he bottomed out. After a couple of experimental grinds, he pulled out and slammed back in, forcing a gasp out of Niles.

From then on, he pounded Niles’ ass with quick, short thrusts aimed right at Niles’ prostate. Admittedly, he couldn’t help start to come undone at this point. Even while Grima was venting out his frustrations on Niles and taking the pleasure he wanted, he kept a close eye on him. 

“You’re getting close aren’t you?”

“Maybe. Or maybe you’re imagining it.” Niles stuck his tongue out.

“Well, even if I am imagining it, I think its best for me to put some measures in.” Under his (uneven) breath, he muttered some words as he gave Niles’ dick a single stroke. At Niles’ slightly bewildered face, Grima explained, “now you really can’t come unless you beg for it, human~”

“Haha very funny.” He whined at a particularly hard thrust. “Do you really think this is enough to make me beg?”

“Is that not enough?” Grima licked his lips. “How about this then?”

One of the arms that had been holding Niles’ legs open dropped away and drifted up his back. Suddenly it felt like his nerves were on fire and everything became that much more sensitive. He began to warm up inside and the added ministrations made him moan. A triumphant smirk crossed Grima’s face and well, Niles wasn’t in a position to make up some sort of snarky remark.

Grima went harder and faster than before, quite literally dragging out all sorts of noises out of him. Niles was completely unable to stop himself from melting from all the attention. If anybody passed them on the corridor right now he wouldn’t know because he was too focused on what Grima was doing to him. The drag of his cock, the unceasing pressure on his prostate, whatever those warm touches he was doing that burnt but in a _good_ way…the way Grima was looking him up and down and licking his lips like he was a snack gOOD LORD that was turning him on even more.

Sandwiched between Grima’s bare chest and the wall, Niles was powerless to do anything but succumb to the pleasure. And why should he do otherwise? It was all so good, making his toes curl and his back arch. He could just faintly hear Grima snickering as he moaned uncontrollably, barely even able to breathe never mind think.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t stay in this state of pleasure forever; his erection was getting painful and he was literally dying for a release.

“Aaahn-”

“Hmm?” Grima nuzzled one of his hickeys. “What’s up Niles?”

“Ahh, mm, can’t take anymo-ore, ohh…”

“Where’s all your bravado gone eh? I thought you were made out of tougher stuff than this.” He forced Niles to make eye contact as he murmured, “Look at you, being reduced down to this, literally begging for my mercy.” He focused his touches on Niles dick, driving him even more insane. “I could do this forever…and ever…and ever…”

“Ah no-ooo please…”

“I’m feeling merciful right now though. Perhaps if you…mmm, beg me for it, I might consider letting you come.”

He slowed down just a little, switching to deeper thrusts so Niles had just enough breath to speak but not easily. His mind was hazy, barely able to focus his vision on what was right in front of him. On the verge of breaking, he hoarsely whispered, “Please, please let me come.”

“I didn’t hear you~” If Niles wasn’t melting right now he’d punch Grima’s shit eating grin. “Say that again for me?”

Hands clenching blindly at thin air, he borderline _shouted_ , “AAh please! I’ll leave you alone if you let me come. Please…” He was almost tearing up from the desperation and that seemed to satisfy Grima.

“Good boy~” he rasped in Niles’ ear, “Come for me.”

Niles quite literally sobbed as he finally reached his climax, head thunking against the wall. He may or may not have stopped breathing for a few seconds and he was certainly out of it for long enough that by the time he got himself together, Grima had already released inside of him and started pulling out.

Naturally, like the asshole he was, he unceremoniously dropped Niles on the floor when he was done and had removed his restraints. Landing on his ass straight after being fucked was not pleasant.

“Asshole.”

“…”

Grima picked up his gloves without a word and walked away, leaving Niles to put himself back together. Well, that was fun.

**Author's Note:**

> You can yell at me and Quelyn abt this on our twitters @LuckyRainripple and @Quelynxyz . I also like abt 7 other NIles ships seriously and a few more other crack ships so you probably have a high chance of finding smth good to talk to me abt. Heres a song i was listening to for inspiration while writing this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RXCwEmV_3FA


End file.
